The present invention relates to a support for a therapeutic magnet.
As is well known, it has been proved that a magnetic field influences the human body. The cellular activity of the human body is influenced by an acceleration in the cellular changes because of the extra-cellular medium such as a magnetic field, which gives rise to the reconstitution of the electrical charge of the cellular membrane. Accordingly, the magnetic field exercises an influence on the permeability of sodium and potassium ions through the membranes, thus modifying the degree of excitability of the nerve and muscle tissue.
Moreover, at the level of transmission of nervous influxes, the influence of the magnetic field favors or inhibits the liberation of small quantities of neurotransmitters. At the level of cutaneous recovery, a staminic effect shows the action of the magnetic field on the autonomous nervous system by stimulation of the parasympathetic system. At the intracellular level, oxidative processes of mitochondria are increased by a greater consumption of oxygen. These findings are in agreement with known data on the physiology of pain that is usually accompanied by an oxygen deficiency at the tissue level.
The increase in local temperature caused by a magnetic field on a living tissue presumes an increase in blood circulation and the supply of oxygen to the zone.
It is also well known that the application of a static magnetic field to the human body has an unquestionable curative and improving action. The harmless nature of the magnetic field has also been demonstrated.
Aside from the therapeutical effects, numerous patients in various studies have indicated a general sensation of improvement in their health, and a decrease in the sensation of fatigue, as a result of the application of a magnet to the body. Therefore, magnets alleviate some illnesses and without any doubt have a positive effect on the general state of the person.